Grand Alliance
The''' Grand Alliance '''is a major joint defense and economic cooperation organization between several major powers in the galaxy, those powers being the Dravimosian Empire, the Azaranian Empire, and the Regentech Empire, as well as their various associate nations and allies. The Grand Alliance has a long and complex history comprising multiple wars, projects, and breakups, each of which has brought both prosperity and ruin alike to its members. Despite this long and complicated history, the Grand Alliance stands tall, eager to set its own course for the Galaxy and its peoples. History Foundation The Grand Alliance was founded during a period of great war. The Dravimosian Empire and the Regenetech Empire were already good friends, and the Azaranians held mutual interests and beliefs. The three emperors joined together to defeat the Pact of Stars in the First Galactic War. They signed the Treaty of the Three Emperors, which is the founding document of the Alliance. Expansion of Power After the ceasefire that ended the First Galactic War, several in the Alliance predicted that the Firstborn strike again. As such, a joint military command was created to be used in that event. Military drills on both land and in space commenced for years. After thousands of years, the Pact of Stars struck again. War was eagerly joined one more. While the fronts appeared even and static at first, the joint military training of the Alliance and the expansion of its constituent members began to turn the war in its favor. When the Second Galactic War ended in an Alliance victory, the galaxy saw who was the new superpower. The Alliance was the first entity to reach such a level of galactic dominance, unseen since the time of the Phantoms. Fracturing and the Dravimosian Succession Crisis At the conclusion of the war, the Firstborn was divided into three sectors, each one occupied by the three members of the Alliance. Tensions over what to be done with the Firstborn escalated. The Dravimosian Emperor wanted the Firstborn to be annexed into the Empire either as one nation or as one occupation zone. The other two emperors disagreed, fearing open rebellion across the occupation zones. However, the discord between Emperors led to the Restorationists growing in power. The Third Galactic War and the Dissolution of the First Alliance The Third Galactic war essentially brought on the end of the First Grand Alliance. The beginnings of the war went well for the alliance, but the Firstborn Restorationists decided to wage a guerrilla war in their own territory, and started capturing ships. What started an entire revolution as entire ships and shipyards were captured and the Firstborn began to use. After a brief string of victories and the liberation of cities and planets, the Firstborn were faced by a combined force of Grand Alliance militaries for a short while, until the members started dealing with internal strife. The Azaranians have many races in the Empire, citizens of the Imperial Confederacy many of them are denizens of planets the Azarath occupied and colonized, taking advantage of their technological advance to convince races to join the Empire. However, the Azaranians' policies of Azhuranthia supremacy were finally enough for the other races, and even some Azaranians. Taking as namesake Commander Paxen Silvis of Kar'tenan, hero of the First Galactic War, he, at that time, was never awarded the honors he should have been, because he was not Azaranian, but rather Kardenzhian, the third Race encountered by the Azaranians. One by one, planets began to rise up against the Empire, and the Azaranians, facing a true civil war, decided to withdraw from the fight against Firstborn Restorationists, and instead fight the Pax, in which ended up becoming a nearly century-long civil war that tore the Empire apart. The war ended with the Fall of Arkadia (the First World) and the Capture of Hyperflooding devices in Granarkadis, the Colony's capital. The Dravimosians, meanwhile, also left the conflict to deal with their own succession crisis, and the already weakened Regens could not defeat the Firstborn alone, as the Firstborn occupation areas were left essentially ungarrisoned, and almost immediately joined the resurgent Empire. None of the Grand Alliance Nations helped each other in their internal conflicts, and this is what led to the official Dissolution of the Grand Alliance with the Peace accords signed between Firstborn Restorationists, and alliance members, already bitter about lack of help, and others leaving the Third Galactic War. Although the Firstborn were left in a weakened state, their influence slowly began to rise. Threat of a Resurgent Firstborn, rogue Centri, and the Formation of the Second Alliance. As with the First Alliance, nations forgot past things and decided to forgive, and reform the grand alliance millenia later. Members Big Three The three main members of the alliance, as well as its founders. *Dravimosian Empire *Azaranian Empire *Regentech Empire Other Members While not as powerful as the founders, other nations are either part of the Alliance or are otherwise closely associated. *Razelhayer Federation *Caborr State *Eunumus sectors of the Democrist-Eunumus Security Zone Principles The law of the Alliance provides several provisions for each member to follow, called principles. Some of the most important are listed below. *Each of the Emperors of the Alliance holds equal influence in the governing of the Alliance. *Joint agreement is required for action to be taken. *Each member is able to call the others to discuss any problems that member is having. *Each member is bound to defend each other should war or conflict break out. *Trade is generally tariff free between the member nations of the alliance. Military Organization Strictly speaking, the military of the Grand Alliance does not exist, as all armies are controlled by the various members. In times of joint action, typically war, the three militaries can be somewhat linked together, sharing chain of command as well as most resources and intel. Despite this, the ultimate loyalty of those militaries remains with their nation, and they will not obey orders contrary to what their nation wishes. Notable Military Operations *The Grand Alliance has notably been involved in every Galactic War since the first. *Operation: Black Space Category:Grand Alliance